


Tag you're it

by voidchivk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya finally connects the dots, But Adrien strikes back, F/M, Fluff, Marinette destroyes everyone, One sided reveal, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidchivk/pseuds/voidchivk
Summary: The class decides to have a game of laser tag, which leads Adrien to realize something about one of his classmates he didn’t see coming





	1. Marinette brings daPain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I hope everyone’s gotten a chance to watch the christmas special, and if not, it's beautiful and this was written pre it so there’s no spoilers. Anyway, please enjoy!

Nobody could recall who first suggested laser tag. Maybe Alya, maybe Alix, maybe even Chloe. But that didn’t matter. The only thing that counted in laser tag was the last man standing.

Adrien watched Marinette run into the Laser-x, which today had been infested by his class.  It had a space themed design, which prompted him to think up a variety of out of this world space puns. Sure, his lady is always his ideal person to deliver puns to, but anyone in his class would do in a pinch.

“Alrighty, everyone, listen up. Now that Marinette finally showed up, thanks for helping to win the bet who’d show up last by the way girl, we can get this battle started,” Alya addressed the entire class. “I had Max assign the teams so they’d be equal. Max, you have the floor.”

Alya stepped aside and allowed Max to talk to everyone. He cleared his voice and said, “The teams are as follows. Red is Alix, Adrien, Alya, Ivan, Rose, Sabrina, and Nathaniel. Blue team is Kim, Nino, Marinette, Mylene, Juleka, Chloé, and me. The goal was to separate preexisting pairs and put them against each other.”

Max paused, and then continued on. “The rules are simple. One, do not engage in friendly fire. If you have issues with someone on your team, put them aside for victory. Two, the only shots that count are on either the front or the back. Three, please don’t maim/injure/kill anyone. Please. Any questions?”

Kim’s hand went up. “What’s the winning team get?”

Marinette spoke this time. “The winning team, which is whoever has the last man standing, gets a box of pastries from my family’s bakery.”

Adrien's stomach growled at the mention pastries. His model lifestyle allowed very little wiggle room for sweets, and Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had any dessert that wasn't sugar-free and low carb.

“Okay, blue team, get ready for the red team to kick your butt. Now let's do this!” Alya said excitedly.

The class gathered into a small, dimly lit room with the walls lined with gear packs. One half of the room had red and the other was blue. Adrien walked over and hefted the gear up. After putting it on, he pointed his gun at Nino and said, “Isn't my outfit on point.”

Nino groaned. “Dude, I don't know why I even though you were cool when I first meet you. Your puns are the worst.”

“My puns light up your life and you know it.”

“Just for that one, you're my first target for the game.”

Adrien smiled, using the one he reserved for Chat Noir. He expected to win, paws down. He was in his element, with stealth and precision being essential for victory.

Just then, a Laser-X employee walked into the room and told the kids that their teams would have three minutes in the arena before the guns activated. The two teams filed out and entered the playing field.

Black lights lit up the room, with splashes of glow in the dark paint everywhere. There was a two-story fort in the center of the room, with sniper holes that almost ensured victory for whichever team captured it. The ground level was a maze, with twisting corridors and dark tunnels.

As Adrien walked into the room, his anticipation grew. Getting to spend time with his friends outside of school was a rare occurrence for the boy. It took him over a week of begging and bartering with Father just to allow him to come. Sure, now there was another photo shoot on his schedule, but if he claimed the title of the first cat to overcome the laser, then it all would be worth it.

With a heavy silence in the air, he crept away from his team. The only person Adrien wanted to fight by his side was Ladybug, but seeing as there was no possible way for that to happen now, he opted to fly solo. If there came a time when his team really needed him, Adrien would intervene. However, as long as he didn't hit one of his teammates, he figured nobody really cared what he was up to.

As the clock ticked towards its final moments, Adrien worked his way into a small perch that wasn't designed for any normal person to use. However, thanks to his cat-like agility, he was up there in a matter of seconds. From his cat’s eye view, he saw everyone waiting for the game to start. Then a loud, computerized voice boomed over the speakers.

3...2...1. Then pandemonium broke out.

The first casualty was Mylene, which was a mercy killing by Ivan. Adrien had overheard the timid girl asking her boyfriend to eliminate her quickly, as the whole concept of laser tag scared her.

Red: 7 Blue:6

The next one to fall was both Ivan and Rose. After seeing Mylene get hit, Rose rushed to check on Mylene. Big mistake. While both Rose and Ivan distracted, Kim managed to shoot them in the back.

Red:5 Blue:6

What Kim didn't account for was Adrien. Sure, Kim knew Alix would be gunning for him, and Alya was dead set on winning, but the jock had written off the model. With Kim doing a victory dance, Adrien had the perfect opportunity to remove the biggest powerhouse of the blue team.

“Alright, I need to make sure this next shoot is…purrfect,” Adrien whispered under his breath. Just because he was alone didn't mean the puns stopped.

He wished a little of his bad luck on Kim and pulled the trigger. Kim’s gear then lit up bright red, and he was out of the game.

Red:5 Blue:5

Frantically, Kim scanned the room to find whoever shot him, but it was pointless. Adrien was so well hidden someone would need amazing luck to find him. Proud of his elimination of Kim, Adrien decided to pause and watch in the chaos occurring on the ground.

The fort was claimed by the red team, excluding Adrien and Sabrina. He then spotted the girl with Chloé, who then shot Sabrina in the back. However, while Chloé was basking in the glory of taking someone out, Alya shot her from above while calling out, “You had this coming, Chloé!”

Red:4 Blue:4

“Huh, back to back kills,” Adrien mused to himself. For the next few minutes, nothing really happened. No shots, no kills, nothing. The only things present was the loud techno music playing in the background.

With the game at a standstill, Adrien felt it was time to reunite with his team at the fort. Additionally, he could paw-sitively help his team by taking out another blue team member along the way. He had seen every blue team member save Marinette on the field and figured it would be easy to get rid of them. He was half of the best crime fighting duo in Paris for a reason. The model formulated a route to hit the most members of the blue team as possible.

Silently, Adrien jumped off his perch and landed on his feet, like always. He then made his way to his first target, Max. As a master strategist, Max was no pushover. However, he had made one mistake in his plan: he forgot to add into account Adrien's stash off cheese. Under his breath, Adrien said, “Plagg better not be mad at me for using this is cheese. It's just too gouda a plan to pass up.”

When Max picked an almost enclosed area as his hiding spot, he didn't expect someone to flush him out with the horrendous smell of expensive cheese. When the smell of Camembert hit Max’s nose, the nerd rushed out of his hiding spot and into Adrien sights. With one pull of his trigger, Adrien had another kill.

Red:4 Blue:3

Now, the battle was picking up. Alya called out, “Eat laser, NINO!” Whenever Adrien heard Nino reply with “How dare you kill our relationship”, followed by a “Sorry babe” from Alya, Adrien knew who won that battle.

Red: 4 Blue:2

Juleka had been an easy kill, her longevity in the game only due to her dark clothes. After Adrien easily shot her from the shadows, she gave him a quiet “thank you” as she made her way to the other eliminated players at the exit.

Red:4 Blue:1

The odds were definitely now in red’s favor, but Adrien realized something was off as he climbed up the ramp to reach the top of the fort. He expected to hear Alya and Alix boasting about their inevitable victory, but there was no sound. That was enough to cause Adrien to stop in his tracks, and as he did, a terrible thought crawled into his head. "If the rest of my team isn't celebrating, that means that Marinette must of taken them out," Adrien whispered under his breath as he turned around. He then heard footsteps behind him, and fell to the ground just as a blue laser went over his head. Startled, Adrien made a break for it, but he knew he was really screwed when the dark-haired girl behind called out, “I'm going to get you Adrien, just like I got Alya, Alix, and Nathaniel!”

Red:1 Blue:1

Adrien bolted towards the maze, cursing himself for underestimating Marinette. Sure, he had expected her to do well, but she managed to take out 3 of the red team’s strongest players by herself. The only person he knew who could pull of a daring feat that like was his lady, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He had his nine lives to protect.

Weaving and bobbing through the maze, he randomly went left and right, hoping to lose Marinette. He had no such luck. Despite all his endurance from saving Paris, his adversary wasn't giving up. Surprisingly, Marinette was in the same kind of shape he was.

Adrien tried to throw her off verbally, by calling out thing like "You don't stand a shot at victory" or "I'd be over the moon if you would just give up."

Not a single one of his taunts worked. It was a game of cat and mouse, with Adrien unfortunately being the mouse. In a strange turn of events, Marinette indulged in some smack talk of her own, saying “I hope you're ready to lose, Agreste, because I'm gonna win Marinette style!”

Comments like that took Adrien stunned Adrien. Yea, Marinette was confident around everyone else in their class, but for whatever reason, Marinette tended to shut down around him. No matter how hard Adrien tried, he could never get the girl to sputter out more than a few words around him. It was an endless source of frustration.

However, something about laser tag seemed to make her overcome this. Maybe it had something to do with her not wanting to let down her teammates. Or maybe she just really wanted bragging rights. Whatever the reason was, Marinette was acting like a certain Ladybug Adrien knew, but he again pushed those thoughts aside.

Thinking about Marinette had not been the best decision for achieving victory. Lost in thoughts, Adrien accidentally cornered himself, thus doomed. Accepting his fate, he slowly turned around, gun ready, and saw a sight that stopped his heart.

With her face hidden in the shadows, Marinette’s stance looked exactly like Ladybug’s. She was even the right height and body type. Adrien kept noticing more and more similarities between the two. They had the same laugh, same looks, and even the same hair style. It would even explain how Marinette was the one person in class with a worse attendance than him and why she was never present for an Akuma attack. There was no other possibility than Marinette was his Ladybug.

This realization shocked Adrien so hard he didn't even notice when Marinette, or his lady, shot him. He snapped back to reality when Marinette walked over and said, “Good game Adrien!”

“Uh, you too, My-my, uh, Mar-Marinette,” Adrien sputtered out. Since when did he have a stutter? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he actually stood a chance with the person he loved. Before, Ladybug was this perfect figure, who would never fall in love with someone as big as a mess as Adrien. Now, Adrien had the chance to make Ladybug fall in love with his civilian identity, something that was a daunting challenge. It's no wonder he felt a little afraid at making the great Marinette, who was a fantastic designer, good student, amazing person, class president, and Ladybug, fall in love with plain old Adrien Agreste.

Before he could pull her aside to talk one on one about his realization, the rest of the class came over to share congratulations with the girl. Nino placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder and said, “Ah, don’t look so surprised, bro. Marinette put up a good game.”

Adrien used his years of modeling to quickly craft a façade to cover his shock. “Don’t worry, Nino, I'm fine. I'm a little said to not get one of those pastries though.”

“Nah, dude, it's all good cause Marinette’s got some for the losing team too.”

“Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some of these out of this world pastries”

“I can't believe I'm the only one who knows what an idiot you truly are.”

Adrien smiled at that last statement, knowing full well there was another person who had to deal with his puns. In fact, Adrien couldn't stop smiling at the fact Marinette was Ladybug. He was just so excited to find out that the most amazing person he knew was also an amazing person in their civilian life. There was no one he'd rather be his Lady than Marinette. What he couldn't figure out was how to reveal himself to her. Then, it hit him.

  
“Hey, Nino, do you think we can have a rematch? I think Marinette was just lucky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! Yeah, I know its a bit of a cliffhanger, but I do have a possible continuation planned. If y’all want it, then I’ll deliver. Please remember to leave kudos, comment, and tell your friends about this!


	2. Adrien On Point Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd get such a pawsitive respond to the first part. So I tried my best to make this the same quality as before. I really hope you enjoy this!

A week. That’s how long Adrien had managed to keep himself together. One week ago, because of a game of laser tag, he had discovered that his Lady was actually Marinette.

  
Why didn’t he just come clean after his discovery and talk to Marinette one on one? Cause the poor boy spent almost his whole life home schooled with no social interaction outside Chloe. Honestly, he had no clue how to deal with social situations. So, Adrien did the only thing he could think of: go to Alya and beg for a rematch.

  
“Why?”

  
Adrien blinked at Alya’s question. “Why what?”

  
“Why do you want a rematch? Was it that bad to get your butt kicked by Marinette?”

  
“Trust me Alya, the problem’s not Marinette kicking my butt. In fact, she’s the number one person I want to kick my butt. Like if I had to pick one person out of everyone in the world, I’d pick Marinette to kick my butt. And now I’m going to shut up about Marinette kicking my butt cause this may of gotten a little awkward.” Adrien said, still not fully to terms with Marinette being Ladybug. He just loved her so much, which made it kinda hard for him to keep himself in check.

  
Alya raised an eyebrow and then started to laugh. “Seriously, Adrien, what’s going on? You're not acting like yourself. In fact, you sound a lot like Marinette right now.” She paused and seemed to consider something. “Wait a minute do you like Marinette?”

  
With a flush face, Adrien concluded that he made a grave mistake in talking to a reporter with his emotions so out in the open. “Maybe I do. What difference does it make. There's no way a girl like Marinette would ever fall for someone like me.”

  
That's the moment Alya started dying of laughter. She held her hand up so Adrien knew she had something to say, but it took her a few minutes to get herself together.

  
“Boy, how dense are you? Don't you dare say you heard this from me, but Marinette’s been head over heels in love with you since like the first day you met. Why do you think she asks so weird around you?”

  
The poor boy was floored. First, he finds out his lady is actually a part of both his lives, now she actually returns his felines. Yes, whenever he got nervous he punned. Now was one of those times.  
“So are you saying I have a chance with her?”

  
With a roll of her eyes, Alya said “Yes!”

  
“Would you believe me that I want to use Laser tag to reveal my feelings for her? Would that be enough reason to have another game?”

  
A wicked grin grew on Alya’s face. “Throw in physics homework for the next week and in one week there’ll be a rematch. Deal?”

  
“Deal.”

  
And thus Adrien had to endure the most awkward week of his life.

  
At school, he could barely manage to look Marinette in the eye, let alone talk to her. Add on Alya giving him looks at every given opportunity, and Adrien could barely get his work done. If it wasn’t for Nino halfway decent notes, Adrien would have been doomed.

  
And patrols? Chat Noir reverted back to his defense mechanism: Puns. The problem was, the only puns he could make were baking puns. Examples of his mistakes ranged from “I hope our paths croissant again” to “we knead to win.” Thank goodness Ladybug wasn’t that observant, so the puns weren’t too big of a whisk.

  
Somehow, Adrien managed not to crumble and was dough grateful when it was finally time to go back to Laser X. He had spent the whole week trying to come up with the purrfect plan and was ready to use it. Once Marinette again arrive last, although now that made sense because of her double life, the teams could be announced.

  
“Okay for this game of Laser tag, I've gone and used a random number generator to assign the teams. This way I could ensure randomization and reduce bias. What I did was-” Before Max could finish explaining Kim cut him off.

  
“Just stop. Seriously, no one really cares how the teams were decided. We just want to know who's on what team.”  
Max cleared his throat and then pulled out a sheet of paper.

  
“Blue team is Kim, Juleka, Nino, Nathaniel, Alix, Rose, and Adrien. Red team is Alya, Marinette, Mylene, Ivan, Chloé, Sabrina, and me. And Alya would like to state the rules so take it away.”

  
Alya stood up on the nearby chair and cupped her hands around her mouth.

  
“Listen up everyone. The rules are the exact same as last time, but in case you got brain damage from getting destroyed by Marinette, I'll give you a refresher. First, don’t shoot your teammates. Seriously don't do it. I don't care if your worst enemy is on your team. Just suck it up and focus on crushing your opponent.Second, only aim for the front or the back of the person. Please don't go for the eyes. We don't want anyone walking away from this without vision. Although, I can still murder you if I'm blind. Anyway, third, if we kill or hurt anyone here, it's our own fault so don't bother trying to get a lawsuit. Also class would be pretty awkward on Monday if one of us was to die. So let's make sure that doesn't happen. That's it. And before you ask Kim, prize is the same as last time. So with that outta the way, time to kick butt.”

  
Adrien thanked his lucky stars that he was against his Lady. The last week had been so awkward and he was ready for his chance to reveal himself to her. His plan was a simple one, that rested on him making sure he and his Lady were the last two remaining. Then, he just had to be himself.

  
As the countdown begun, he again separated from his team, although this time with more nefarious purrposes. Just because friendly fire was illegal didn’t mean he couldn’t cause chaos for his own team.

  
See, there was no doubt in his mind that his lady was capable enough to survive till the end, but who could blame him for trying to even the odds.

  
An even greater help was Alya on his side. Again, in a rare stroke of luck, Alya had ended up on the opposing team. This meant plan C was a go. (And both had vowed never to mention plan A or B).

Yes, Adrien had clued Alya in that he wanted to reveal something to Marinette by the end of the game, but how was Alya suppose to know that Adrien had a much bigger secret to share.

  
Their plan was straightforward: They would each help the other take down their team members until it was only Marinette, Adrien, and Alya remaining. Then, Adrien would shoot Alya, making him and Marinette the only two left.  
Once the countdown ended, it was go time.

  
3...2...1

  
“Goodbye my love!” Alya yelled as her laser hit Nino in the back.

  
“Not again. I'm gonna file for divorce,” Nino said as he walked to what the class had begun to call Pluto, aka the place so far from everywhere else it barely counted. All the loser went to Pluto.

  
“Sorry, Nino, but you just got Ninowned,” Alya said before she disappeared into the shadows.

  
Blue: 6 Red: 7

  
Here's the thing. While Alya was doing her high profile killing of Nino, Adrien was taking advantage of the loud distraction. During this, he managed to take out Mylene and Ivan without them even realizing it was him. He also managed to shoot Max, who despite being a problem last round, didn't factor in his planning Adrien’s passion for this round.

  
Blue: 6 Red: 4

  
Now it was time for him to give Alya a distraction. He made his way to the loudest person in the class: Chloé.  
How did Adrien feel about his oldest friend? Pity. He felt sorry for how she let ambition and a need to be superior twist her soul. Adrien wished the happy girl he grew up with could come back, but he didn't see that happening. Chloé frustrated Adrien, however now he had an opportunity to work out some of that frustration.

  
“Ugh, I better not break another nail, Sabrina. I have a 4 o’clock hair appointment today so I don't have any space in my schedule for a visit to the nail salon,” Chloé prattled off as Sabrina nodded in agreement. Adrien knew he had to take them both out quickly before the other one realized, but he also had to be a showman so Alya could do her part. He pulled out his phone, said a prayer for its safety, pressed play on the music, and then slid his phone under Chloé and Sabrina.

  
“SomeBODY once told me…”

  
Yes, Adrien had picked Allstar by Smashmouth, made iconic by Shrek. See, Chloé hated that movie because it ended with the princess turning into a monster. She couldn't understand how anyone would give up their looks for love. So naturally Adrien used this against her.

  
Chloé and Sabrina jumped up in surprise as Adrien stepped into their view.  
“It's ogre now,” Adrien said as he hit both of them.

  
Blue: 6 Red: 2

  
Chloé’s mouth was hanging up.  
With a cat like smile, Adrien put his hand up and said, “You should be thanking me, Chloé. I know how swamped your schedule is, so now you don't have to worry about breaking any nails.”

  
Before Chloé or Sabrina could respond, Adrien grabbed his phone and slunk off into the shadows, hoping he gave Alya the distraction she needed.

  
He then headed to their meet up spot, which was the farthest corner. He then waited for Alya.

  
There was a tap on his on shoulder, and he turned around to see Alya. She held up six fingers, which meant in addition to Nino, she had taken out Kim, Alix, Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel. Adrien was the sole member of blue team left.

Blue: 1 Red: 2

  
In turn, Adrien held up five fingers, as only Marinette and Alya remained. She nodded and got ready to accept her fate. Raising his gun, he aimed and hit Alya. He then made a break for it as Alya waited for her delayed reaction.

  
“Adrien Agreste I hope you die and end up in a unnamed grave! Marinette, you better kick his butt! He's heading towards the front so get him now!” Alya yelled after Adrien had run for at least 30 seconds. Their plan was for Marinette to get there first, so Adrien could strike without her realizing it. What Alya didn't know was all the puns about to happen. Honestly, what other way was Adrien suppose to reveal himself?

  
He found Marinette at the front of the room, where she looked confused. He took a deep breath and spoke his first pun.

  
“Hey, Marinette, sorry to bug you in the middle of this game, but can we have a little chat?” Adrien called out before he rolled away from here. Yes, he actually did a front roll. It just felt like the most Chat Noir thing to do in the moment. Marinette turned around, even more confusion on her face.

  
“Adrien, I don't know what’s coming over you, but why don’t you just come out so I can end this?” Marinette wearily said.

  
“Well paw-don me, but I kinda want to prove I’m the su-purr-ior laser tag player. However, I would paw-fer it if we could put the game on paws so we could talk about something really important.” Adrien called out, hidden by a wall.

  
“Seriously, Adrien, what’s going on? You’ve been acting strange all week.”  
As Marinette made her way towards him, Adrien silently moved away until he was down another corridor. He waited until Marinette passed him, and then it was time for his final play. With his gun at the ready, he got right behind her.

  
“Look, all I want to tell you is how purr-fect you are, my Lady.”

  
After he said that, he pulled the trigger and won the the game. Marinette turned to face him, eyes wide in shock.

  
“You're- you’re-” Before Marinette could sputter out any more words, Adrien put his finger to her lips and said “Later. Our spot, eight o’clock.”

  
He then walked off to receive the class’ congratulations. Alya gave him a high five as she made her way to help Marinette deal with what she believed to be Adrien’s feelings towards her. Oh, if only Alya knew.

  
Later that night, Chat made sure he got to the top of the Eiffel Tower, which was their spot, first. So, he arrived at 7:30. There was no way he was going to make his lady wait on him. When she arrived, his heart almost leaped out of his chest.  
“Hey there my lady. Sorry I kicked your butt today but you know what they say, all’s fair in love and war.”

  
“So it's true then. You actually-” Ladybug cut herself off, because saying his real name out loud would make it real.

  
With an over dramatic bow, Chat Noir said, “Adrien Agreste at your service, my Lady.”

  
“And you know that I'm really-”

  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Yea I figured it out last week when you destroyed me at laser tag.”

  
“So that's why you've been strange all week.”

  
“Welcome, um, that's only part of it. You see, I may of sorta found out thatyoulikemeback.” The last part of his sentence rushed out, as despite being a superhero, Adrien was a pretty non confrontational person and didn't really like change.

  
Ladybug’s eyes grew wide the same way they did when she discovered his identity. “You still like me, even knowing that it's plain old Marinette underneath the mask?”

  
Chat Noir was a little hurt at Ladybug’s statement, but he understood her concerns as he shared them himself. “Whenever I first saw you take down Stone heart, I'd said I loved you, no matter who was under the mask. I couldn't be more excited that I fell in love with Marinette, the girl who always stands up for her classmates and cares for all. My one hope is that you like me back.”

  
His Lady walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

  
“Oh you silly kitty, the only reason I never fell for Chat Noir was because of Adrien Agreste. There's no one else I would want to fight by my side.”

  
At her remark, Chat got so excited he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He pulled away quickly and blushed. “I am so sorry for being so forward I just got a little excited and I understand if you don't want to ever see me-” Ladybug cut off his babbling.

  
“You missed.”

  
“What do you mean, I missed?”

  
“Here, let me fix it.”

  
And then Ladybug leaned over and kissed his lips. Although there was a feeling of deja vu, it was still the best moment of his life. He felt Ladybug lips melt into his, and he wanted the moment to never end. When it finally ended, Chat had a smile going from ear to ear.

  
“Well, I have to say that kiss was on point.”

  
Ladybug let out a groan, but her smile made Chat know how she really felt.  
“You were really gunning for me during that last game of laser tag, weren't you?”

  
“That's it. You made a pun. I can die happy now.”

  
As she swung off the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug called out, “Before you die, you have to go on patrol with me.”

  
He then leaped off and followed her, willingly to go with his lady anywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the kiss was the same one as the Christmas movie Elf. I've never tried writing anything romantic before, so that was a first. I hope you liked part two and please remember to leave kudos/comment/share!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has made a pretty big discovery, and what better way to prove if there's any truth to her theory than laser tag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank all of you so much for reading this. I never though any of my work would ever get this many hits and kudos. There's so many better works out there than this, and yet y'all are reading my mess. 
> 
> Second, I am so sorry for the delay in updating. With all the hits, I really wanted to deliver a strong part three. So, I've tried my best to do that. 
> 
> Third, and most important, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Hey, babe, have Marinette and Adrien been acting, I don't know, strange to you,” Alya asked Nino as she typed up the newest post on the Ladyblog.

  
Nino, with his headphones on full blast, ignored his girlfriend.

  
Alya tried to get his attention, her eyes still focused on her screen. “Nino, what's your thoughts on Adrien and Marinette?”

  
Still no response.

  
Sighing, Alya finally peeled away from her screen, picked up a pencil, and threw it at Nino.

  
“What the heck, Alya, you could've taken my eye out,” Nino said as he took off his headphones.

  
With a shrug, Alya said, “You wear glasses. That's like wearing armor for your eyes constantly. Anyway, you weren't answering my question, and I had to get your attention somehow.”

  
“So what's so important that you risk my vision?”

  
“It's about Marinette and Adrien. Do you think they've been acting weird all week?”

  
“Well, I mean, they did just start dating. So there's bound to be some awkwardness in getting use to that,” Nino said.

  
“But that's the thing. There's hasn't been any overall awkwardness. This whole week, they've been acting like they've been dating for years, not a few days. So, I've got a theory as to why that is.”

  
“Aliens? Robots? Clones?”

  
With a roll of her eyes, Alya said, “Look, babe, if you're going to be that helpful, you can just leave now.” She turned to her computer and pulled up a google doc. “This is my theory.”

  
On the screen, there was a couple images. Half of them were of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the other half was of Marinette and Adrien. However, all the images of Marinette were photoshops to look like Ladybug and the same was done with Adrien and Chat Noir. And in large comic sans at the top, and yes, Alya picked that font just to annoy Nino, it is “Are Paris’ superheroes really our best friends?”

  
After seeing this, Nino laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. Once he had himself under control, he said, “Babe, you should have saved this for April fools, it's that good of joke.”

  
She scrolled down the page until she finally reached the picture she wanted. “Yea, a week ago I would have said this was crazy too, but then this happened.”

  
On the screen, it was a picture of Chat and Ladybug on top of the Eiffel Tower, and it looked as if they were kissing.

  
“Yeah, I got this little gem last Saturday at like 8 o’clock,” Alya said proudly.

  
“And you didn't post it right away?”

  
Alya shrugged. “I was going to, but when I got home, I got a call from Marinette saying she and Adrien were now dating. So, my excitement over Adrienette finally happening was enough to make me forget about the Ladyblog. And then I decided I'd respect Ladybug and Chat Noir’s personal lives and not post it until after they'd announced their relationship.”

  
“Babe, as proud as I am that you actually made a mature decision here, I've gotta ask: Adrienette?”

  
“That is my otp and I have ship names for like half the class, including us. We're Djwifi and you can't argue with me on that. And here, before you say anything else, just read through this.”

  
Agreeing to his girlfriend’s wishes, Nino finally started to scroll through the document. After a few minutes, he looked up and said, “I can't believe this, but I think you're onto something here. It all lines up, the absences, the bad excuses, the way that Chat and Ladybug always got to our school so quickly. But what are we gonna do about it?”

  
Chuckling, Alya said, “It's simple, really. It's time for laser tag round three.”

  
So, Alya and Nino began to scramble together a plan to let Adrien and Marinette know that they knew the truth, because in the words of Alya, “you don't break with people over text, so why should you reveal you know your friends biggest secret over text?”

  
Once their plan was made, Nino and Alya contacted everyone in the class to meet up the next day. Yes, it was a little last minute, but they both agreed that they couldn't handle another awkward week at school. Thankfully, everyone was free and available, even Adrien. Alya had managed to convince Nathalie to free up the model’s schedule, although whenever Nino asked her how, she only gave him a sly smile and said, “Never mess with me.”

  
With the class ready for tomorrow, there was only one major thing left to be decided: the teams.

  
“You do know Max is probably going to do some unnecessarily complex assignment process for the teams in the name of fairness, right?” Nino told Alya.

  
“And that’s the problem: fairness. I don’t care who's on what team as long as us two are against Ladynoir.”

  
“Again with the ship names? Are you ever going to stop using those?”

  
Instead of answering his redundant question, she pulled up her teams she had assigned. “Okay, blue is you, me, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Kim, and Max. That means red is Juleka, Nathanaël, Rose, Mylene, Ivan, Adrien, and Marinette.”

  
“You put all the loud and good players on our team. Won’t that make it harder for Adrien and Marinette to make it to the end?” Nino asked.

  
“Do you really think anyone in our class can take down Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

  
After a pause, Nino said, “It’s that exactly what we’re trying to do?”

  
“I see your point, but rest assured, we have the element of surprise by them not knowing that we know. And you see, Marinette and Adrien will be more focused on quickly eliminating people like Chloe and Kim than the two of us.”

  
“Have I ever told you how brilliant you are, babe?”

  
“You haven’t, but you probably should every day.”

  
On that note, Alya went online and booked the afternoon time for Laser-X. With all the details worked out, all the couple could do was wait and pray that there was no Akuma attack tomorrow.

  
When it was finally game time and the class had assembled, Alya addressed them all. “Okay, listen up. It’s time for laser tag part three. So, I saved Max the trouble and I’ve already assigned the teams. No complaining. You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit.” Alya then proceeded to list off the names.

  
Once the teams were announced, it was time for the rules. “Look, this is the third time we’ve done this. Third. So I’m gonna keep this short and sweet. One, only shot the other team. Two, only shot at the front and back of a person. Three, no murder or maiming. Seriously, if you don’t get it by now, you’re obviously going to lose this. Although, with both the former victors on the red team, we sure have our work cut out for us on the blue team. Well, good luck to us all.”

  
As Alya said the word luck, she looked Marinette dead in the eyes, hoping to throw Marinette off her game with the ironic phrasing. It seemed to work, as Marinette shifted her weight. Adrien seemed to sense her nerves and put his arm around her protectively, like a good boyfriend should. He whispered something in her ear, probably something along the lines of “Don’t worry my Lady, with me, you won’t have to wing it.” Alya assumed there had to be at least one pun in his sentence from what she knew about Chat Noir and what Nino told her about Adrien.

  
She leaned over to her own boyfriend and whispered, “Those naive little fools don’t know what we have planned for them.”

  
“Babe, I will never break up with you out of fear. I want you to know that right now. So please, never turn on me.”

  
With a diabolic laugh, Alya put on her gun and made her way into the playing field, dragging Nino along with her.

  
Alya’s plan was a simple one: survive. By Adrien and Marinette finished dealing with their teammates, Nino and Alya could strike. Plus, it helped that Alya had shifted a few variables in their favor. One was noticeable the moment they stepped onto the playing field.

  
“Uh, remind me why you made it so freaking cold in here again?” Nino asked.

  
“Cause ladybugs don’t do well in the cold. I’m expecting it to slow Marinette down somewhat.”

  
“Thank goodness you were evil for only like a couple hours. I’d shudder to think what would happen if you were to go to the dark side permanently.”

  
Before Alya could respond, the countdown begun.

  
3...2...1

  
It was show time. Alya and Nino had made their way to the furthest corner where they hoped to remain forgotten until the end of the game.

  
See, on their team, they had Alix set up to yell out who had been taken out so they could keep track and let out a loud scream of sorts once everyone else on their team was gone. So, they just waited and listened.

  
And quickly they heard her scream out, “Mylene and Ivan!”

  
Red 5 Blue 7

  
However, the next outburst didn't come from Alix but Chloé.

  
“UGH CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!” Her voice rang out throughout the entire playing field. “MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, first you take my Adrinks, now you bet me in this! I'm going to go talk to daddy. Let's go Sabrina.” Honestly, it was impressive how loud she could get her voice. What really mattered from that outburst was that Chloé and Sabrina were out.

  
Red 5 Blue 5

  
Soon after, Alix shouted “Rose and Juleka!”

  
Red 3 Blue 5

  
That meant on the blue team only Nathanaël remained to be eliminated. And unfortunately for him, he ended up near Alya and Nino.

  
“Nino, please let me have this. It's been so boring over here,” Alya whispered to Nino.

  
“Fine, but don't say I don't ever do anything for you.”

  
Alya lined up her sights on Nathanaël and pulled the trigger. In a flash, Nathanaël gear flashed blue and he was out.

  
Red 2 Blue 5

  
Nathanaël looked around to see who hit him, but was soon distracted by Alix yelling out, “Max!”

  
Red 2 Blue 4

  
And now everything was perfectly following Alya’s plan. See, under the table her and Alix had agreed that if Alix and Kim were remaining, Alix would sabotage them.

  
“Okay, but in all honestly, how did you manage to get Alix to help you with this?”

  
“Oh, I just gave her some dating advice for her and Kim.”

  
“I’m sorry what now?”

  
“A good reporter never tells all the info. Now shut up, it's almost go time.”

  
And so they waited to hear for Alix’s yell. After a few minutes, a ear piercing shriek came from the other end of the room.

Red 2 Blue 2

Thus, Alya and Nino made their way towards where they believed Adrien and Marinette to be.

  
“You got the spray bottle?” Alya asked, her voice barely audible.

  
Nino nodded, for fear the others were close enough to hear them. Silently, he pulled the spray bottle of his pocket and got ready to use it on Adrien.

  
And what was inside the spray bottle? Just plain old h2o. Still, Alya guessed that since Adrien was Chat Noir, he was bound to loath getting wet. At the very least it would be funny seeing the perfect model get his hair messed up.

  
Pausing, Alya motioned for Nino to stop moving. In the other corridor, they heard footsteps. They turned and faced Adrien and Marinette head on.

  
“So, are you ready to feel blue?” Adrien asked, breaking the awkward tension with a pun.

  
A loud groan came from Alya, Nino, and even Marinette, although it looked like the cold had really gotten to her. She stood behind Adrien and was wearing his white shirt as an extra layer.

  
“Oh my goodness, if it turns out I'm wrong about them, then they are definitely my otp over Ladynoir,” Alya muttered under her breath.

  
Alya made a small nod towards Nino, and he sprayed Adrien with the water.

  
“What the heck was that for man?” Adrien asked as he wiped the liquid of himself.

  
“Sorry bro, it was just water. It's not like you're a cat or anything like that,” Nino said.

  
On the word cat, Adrien's eyes grew wide. “Why would you use-” Before Adrien could continue on that thought, Marinette cut him off.

  
“Adrien, I think they've figured it out,” she said.

  
As Adrien and Marinette tried to process that they're best friends finally uncovered the truth, Alya quickly shot them in rapid succession, thus winning the game.

Red 0 Blue 2

  
“So, seeing how we all need to have a little chat later, come by my house around, oh I don't know, 7:30. See you then!” Alya cheerfully said as she walked off with Nino.

  
“Well, it looks like you were right, Alya. So why do we do until 7:30?” Her boyfriend asked.

  
“As soon as we leave Laser-X, I'm going to have a full blown fangirl attack, so I'm gonna need you for moral support.”

  
With a sigh, Nino placed his arm around Alya and said, “I'll always be there for you, babe.”

  
The wait for 7:30 was the hardest of Alya’s life. It took all Nino’s will and ingenuity to keep her occupied. After going through all of his mixtapes, 7:30 finally rolled around. When a loud knock echoed through her family's apartment, Alya rushed to the door and let Adrien and Marinette in.   
Once they reached Alya’s room, Marinette shut the door and asked, “So, how'd you figure it out?”

  
“Well, you guys weren't exactly stealthy,” Alya said as she pulled up the picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing.

  
“I want at least five copies of that,” Adrien said as Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

  
Alya ignored him and continued on with her explanation. “Add in the fact that your relationship began at the same time, plus the constant missing school at the same time, plus the fact that you look like them, plus the terrible lying, plus, well I could continue on, but it's a really long list and I'm a little disappointed I didn't figure it out sooner.”

  
Marinette blushed a little. “Well, in all honesty, I kinda just figured it out like a week ago. Adrien here figured it out during the first laser tag.”

  
“So that's you wanted a second game,” Alya said, her respect for Adrien growing.

  
“Yeah, I couldn't think of any other way to tell her, although in hindsight maybe a simple conversation would have worked,” said Adrien.

  
Marinette frowned as she realized something and then said, “Look, Alya, Nino, as happy as I am that I no longer have to lie to you, you have to understand how serious this is. Our secret is a really big deal, so you can't go around telling people it.”

  
“Girl, do you honestly think I would ever do something to hurt you? No way. Now look, I've got a lotta questions, so maybe it'd be best if you just started from the beginning.”

  
Adrien told her, “Well, you better take a seat, cause this is a pretty miraculous tale.”

  
With a groan, Alya and Nino sat down and got ready to hear, for lack of a better phrasing, the miraculous tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue on or I may not. But, if you're asking yourself "What do I read now?" go check out some of my other works. You'll probably like those too!
> 
> Anyway, as always, please feel free to comment, leave kudos and share. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
